Kōsuke Ousawa
| romanji =Ōsawa Kōsuke | kanji =鳳沢 浩輔 | meaning = | race = Human ( ) | birthdate = March 7 | age = 16 | gender = Male | height = 175 cm (5’9”) | weight = 77 kg (170 lbs) | hair color = Light Brown | eye color = Dark Hazel | sign = Pisces | bloodtype = AB | affiliation = Human World, Karakura Town, Soul Society (Loosely) | previous affiliation = | occupation = Convenience Store Janitor | previous occupation = | team = | previous team = | partner = | previous partner = | base of operations = Human World | education = | marital status = Single | family = Megumi Ousawa (Mother, deceased) Damien François (Stepfather, Unknown) Ryōka Ousawa (Figurative Older Sister) | status = Alive | object = Hunting Knife | signature skill = Tracking Proficiency | fullbring = Born to Hunt }} Kōsuke Ousawa (鳳沢浩輔, Ōsawa Kōsuke) is Human teenager living in Karakura Town. He is a student in Karakura High School and works part-time as an after-hours janitor for a local convenience store. He is also a and the younger brother of Ryōka Ousawa. Appearance As a child, Kōsuke's defining trait was his unruly and unkempt hair that he had from birth. He tried many things to try and smooth it down: combing, brushing, even condition. None of them worked, however, and he finally let his hair be the way it was. His hair complemented his dark hazel eyes and light skin complexion as well. Kōsuke was always wearing some sort of suit as a child, a trait inherited from his father. His father had put it into his head that appearance is very important and that he should maintain a good appearance at all times. Later, as a teenager, Kōsuke becomes taller and much more refined. His eyes somewhat of a sharper look and he is more muscular and lean. However, his height is of comical mention among his friends, being sixteen years old and still not having hit his full growth spurt. His style of dress becomes less restricted now that he was living by himself after the death of his mother and disappearance of his father. He wears hoodies, simple button-up shirts, and the occasional sweater vest as much as he wears suits. Even still, the idea of appearance being key to getting respect in society has not left his mind. KōsukeSuitChild.jpg|Kōsuke in one of his many suits 4716082620_612fa0205d.jpg|Teenage Kōsuke Personality Kōsuke is a collected individual and is not easily excited. His sister notes that he is often like the color gray: boring and neutral. He is not necessarily open to conversation and when he does speak, feelings are never a topic. His impartiality is a product of this. Kōsuke would rather use logic and calculation than act on his emotions in the heat of the moment. It also allows him to be a great mediator for his peers, solving their disputes with unbiased views and broad thinking. At times, this sort of pragmatism is mistaken for heartlessness, a notion that is indeed faulty. Kōsuke is not heartless by any means. He genuinely cares for those close to him and would glady sacrifice himself for them. Another quality of Kōsuke is his ability to lead with confidence. He is able to manage and organize others with great efficiency and speed, be it in group projects or team sports. This is also why he has high grades in all of his classes. Many of his fellow students look up to him as a person to model after. Though, his sister often pokes fun at him for being a complete "overachiever". His managing ability was gained from his stepfather, Damien, who was in a profession that required the strongest management skill in order to be successful. Despite his practical thinking, Kōsuke is can be irritated at times and allow his abilities to go to his head. His superiority complex shows itself very rarely but when it does, he is extremely difficult to be around. His sister notes that whoever incurs that side of Kōsuke should be prayed for. History Kōsuke's mother, Megumi Ousawa, was a striving law student of Kagawa University. She had met her future husband, Daisuke Onizaki, after Daisuke had accidentally bumped into her while heading to class. Being a rather cliché and laughable experience, the two became close over time, eventually becoming a couple. Meanwhile, Daisuke had left his pursuit for a career in law and went on to become a scientist. He became highly interested in the derided field of metaphysics. Soon, after earning their degrees and settling into their careers, the couple were wed. After a few years, Megumi got pregnant with their first child, Kōsuke. However, the marriage would be strained as Daisuke went deeper into his work and research. His fascination with the occult and supernatural was considered strange. This later made him an outcast among his fellow scientists due to how scoffed upon the metaphysical was at the time. Daisuke’s opinions concerning the “other worldly” were not the sole cause for him being an outcast though; it was his methods that made him widely unaccepted among his peers. Zimmerman was well known during his time for being ruthless and cold beyond measure. He never cared about the means; all that mattered to him was results, and if he predicted the results to be valuable enough, anything would be worth obtaining them. It was this insatiable and brutal lust for the truth that made him feared among those that knew of him, especially Megumi. Megumi soon began to fear for her own safety around her husband. His experiments had found their way to their home, where he would try evoke spirits from an unseen world. The fate of the marriage would be decided when Daisuke performed one of his experiments on Megumi in her sleep. That night, he successfully summoned a Hollow which attacked both him and a pregnant Megumi. While the attack was brief and no injuries were sustained, Megumi left her husband and went to stay with her parents to recuperate. Daisuke continued on with his experiments while Megumi contemplated divorce. Two months before Kōsuke was due, the divorce was filed and the two split. Exactly one month before Kōsuke's birth, Megumi remarried to Damien François, a traveling businessman from France. He cared for her and his daughter, Veronique, up until Kōsuke's birth when Megumi died. Damien later took his stepson to France where he grew to learn the language and lifestyle. Kōsuke would learn his father's traits of perseverance and practicality as well as his managerial skills. However, his vocational prowess was something Kōsuke never picked up on. For a short time, hunting was a fascination of Kōsuke and he was given a hunting knife by his stepfather for his birthday. Later in his life, Kōsuke would move back to Japan with his stepsister, Veronique. Together, they found an apartment to live in while Kōsuke enrolled in Karakura High School and Veronique applied to different colleges. Kōsuke, knowing little to no Japanese at the time, struggled to blend into the culture of his home country. Over time, however, he came to learn the language fluently with the help of his stepsister. At some point during his time in Japan, Kōsuke earned a job at convenience store as a janitor. He would clean up and take inventory of all items before locking up and heading home. During one of his walks home, he could feel a presence stalking him. With no hesitation, he brandished his hunting knife in defense. To his surprise, he faintly made out a beastly specter that attacked. Kōsuke would awaken his power in the struggle, manifesting flames in his empty hand and a large blade in the other. Narrowly defeating the beast and escaping, Kōsuke ran straight home to his sister who he told what happened. Plot Powers & Abilities Natural Abilities Impressive Intellect: Being raised by a businessman, Kōsuke has high intelligence gained from hours of studying multiple subjects. Kōsuke was able to learn in fields ranging from prelaw studies to theoretical physics to even philosophy. He is considered a gifted child by his teachers and is able to think on a high level, something rare among those his age. Massive Reiryoku: Even with little experience with his newfound capabilities, Kōsuke already shows himself to have astonishingly powerful Reiryoku. His vast reservoir allows for pure strength to break through solid concrete and steel. His Reiryoku is even powerful enough to compare to a lieutenant of the Gotei 13. *'Mediocre Reiatsu Control': With his inexperience, Kōsuke has little clue as to how Reiatsu functions. His control is weak and therefore it constantly radiates, which partly caused the Hollow attack that unveiled his ability. His Fullbring benefits from this constant radiation. It allows him to manifest small fractions of his complete Fullbring and use it with great power. *'Bilingualism': Kōsuke is fluent in both French and Japanese. Fullbring Born to Hunt (ボルン つハント, Borun tsu hanto): Upon activation, Kōsuke absorbs his knife into his body. From there, three abilities manifest: *'Soul Detection': Kōsuke can perceive the spirit energy of any target he chooses. This allows him to zero in on his target from considerable distances. He performs this by using ambient reishi as a form of passive sonar. By utilizing his constantly leaking reiatsu, Kōsuke can send out ripples across vast areas and sense the reflection of reishi. Each reflection has a unique feel and shape, allowing Kōsuke to distinguish his target from other beings. *'The Stalker' (ザ·ストーカー, Za Sutōkā): This technique is Kōsuke's camouflage. He uses it to take on the appearance of his environment at will. It is so thorough at hiding his presence, it can even conceal his spirit energy from even the most acute senses. In most applications, Kōsuke can sneaks up on his target with deadly silence and stealth. Once in close proximity, he can deliver a fatal blow or subdue his target. *'Hunting Sword Manifestation': Kōsuke can produce hunting swords to use in battle, though he rarely uses them due to his inexperience.